


The Unlikely Lover

by simplyjacob



Category: Riverdale - Fandom, bughead - Fandom
Genre: Betty Cooper - Freeform, F/M, Riverdale, bughead - Freeform, jughead jones - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-05 01:47:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11567775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplyjacob/pseuds/simplyjacob
Summary: After the death of the King Soc, Jason Blossom, at the hands of a Greaser, Johnny Cade, many of the Socs have retaliated, attacking Greasers on sight. The Greasers responding by fighting fire with fire. It was all out war throughout Riverdale, no one was safe. Jughead Jones was among the misfits known as the Greasers. All his life he was made to think anyone from the north side of the town was Soc scum and he believed that. That was until he met Betty Cooper.





	1. Showdown at Pop's

**Author's Note:**

> for anyone who hasn’t read/seen the book or movie: A teen gang in rural Oklahoma, the Greasers are perpetually at odds with the Socials, Socs (so-sh-ah-s) for short, a rival group. When Greasers Ponyboy and Johnny get into a brawl that ends in the death of a Social member, the boys are forced to go into hiding. Soon Ponyboy and Johnny, along with the intense Dallas and their other Greaser buddies, must contend with the consequences of their violent lives. While some Greasers try to achieve redemption, others meet tragic ends. The only changes I made were I put Jason as the Soc who got murdered and set the story in Riverdale.

    “Jug, wake up. Jug.” Jughead’s eyes slightly opened revealing a brown-haired boy slouching over him. “Wake up man.” The slender boy took another poke at Jughead’s side, not noticing his eyelids were somewhat open now.

“What is it Kevin?” The boy slumped down on a beat up couch asked, still not fully opening his eyes.

“It’s Archie the Socs ruffed him up.” As soon as the words hit his ears Jughead sprang up from his position.

“What the hell man! That’s the third time this week.” Jughead stood, anger and frustration coursing through his body, his chest going up and down as he breathed heavily. “Where is he?” He asked Kevin, nostrils flaring.

“He’s at Joaquin’s. He’s taking care of him there.”

“Is he gonna be alright.”

“It’s bad, but he should pull through by tomorrow.” Kevin replied rubbing the back of his neck.

“Come on let’s go.” Jughead slid into his leather jacket before he and Kevin dashed out the house in pursuit of Archie.

 

    When they arrived at Joaquin’s they quickly approached the door. Jughead knocked several times clearly impatient and worried for his friend. Joaquin answered the door.“What the hell man! Chill.” Jughead didn’t even reply before he rushed passed the fellow Greaser and into the living room. Laying on the couch, he found a beaten up redhead. There was blood splattered all over his white tee, a huge gash against his right eyebrow, there was a massive, deeply purple bruise just below his left eye, and his upper lip was torn from what Jughead could only assume was a right hook to to the face. Joaquin had tended to the worst of the injuries, bandages plastered on all over Archie’s cheeks and upper torso. Jughead rushed to his side, kneeling next to the couch.

“Archie…” is all he could muster up. This was his life long best friend laying before him in pain and there was nothing Jughead could do about it.

“Jug. I’m alright I’m gonna get through this.” Archie said looking up at the raven-hair boy.

“I know you are. Your a strong guy, Arch.” Jughead lightly rubbed Archie's shoulder, tears welling up in his eyes.“It’s just them damn Socs. Which one of them did this to you?”

“It was Chuck and a couple other guys. Not exactly sure who the other guys were, it was just out of the blue.” Archie winced finding it hard to speak. Jughead forcefully slammed his fist into the coffee table beside them, sending ash and old cigarette buds flying everywhere.

“I’ve had enough of them Socs. It’s time they pay.” Jughead stood up from where he was standing clearly gears turning in his mind as thought.

“Jug… don’t.” Archie struggled to speak as he attempted to get up to stop Jughead. He failed, falling back down to his original spot.

“I’m sorry Arch. I just got to.” With that Jughead rushed out of the house, once again running past Joaquin and Kevin who tried to protest.

“Jug, where are you going.” Joaquin shouted out towards the boy. He didn’t respond, he just kept running.

 

    Jughead didn’t think of where he was heading it was as if his mind was subconsciously controlling his body. His legs moved fast as a cheetah’s until he arrived at Pop’s Diner, where the Socs regularly hung out. As soon as Jughead burst through the front door everyone in the diner turned to face him. Dead silence filled the entire room as Jughead surveyed the diner. He kept searching until locking his eyes on Chuck Clayton. He sat at the booth farthest to the right. Chuck was sitting with a girl he didn’t recognize. Jughead immediately approached the boy not paying attention to all the other Socs calling him names and demanding he leave. Chuck intimidatingly looked up at Jughead.

"What are you doing here Greaser, lost your comb?” Chuck joked coldly, many of the Socs chuckled at the question.

“No Chuck, I’m here because you and couple of your goons ruffed up my boy.” Jughead gestured to the Socs occupying the other booths.

"Yeah, so what?” Chuck spat out, now talking a standing position in front of Jughead. He towered over him, but Jughead wasn’t about to back down.

“So, I’m tired of you Socs messing with us.” Jughead aggressively shoved at Chuck, who tumbled back and nearly fell before a beefy-looking boy caught him. As soon as Jughead had laid hands on Chuck several Socs leapt forward from their seats and grabbed Jughead from the back, inhibiting him from making any movements. If Jughead didn’t regret not listening to Archie earlier he was definitely regretting it now. Chuck regained his balance and lurched forward with a punch to Jughead’s stomach. The sensation sent a immense pain through Jughead’s lower torso, he winced as it did.

"You like that, huh?” Chuck said before he went for another punch. Once again, a pain much worse from the last surged through Jughead’s abdomen.“Had enough, Greaser?” Chuck slyly asked a smile clearly evident on his face. Jughead looked up at Chuck and spat in his face. Chuck quickly rubbed away the saliva and went for another punch this time aiming for Jughead’s face. Jughead shut his eyes, prepared for the searing pain, but it never came. As Jughead slowly crept his eyes open he found a small petite hand had stopped Chuck’s fist from making contact with him. The hand belonged no other than the blonde that had been sitting with Chuck.

“What the hell, Betty?” The Soc spit out. “What are you doing?”

“I’m tired of this Chuck. I’m tired of you beating on these poor boys.”

“Bett-” Chuck started, but was cut off by Betty slapping him and pushing away the hands that were entangled around Jughead. The Greaser watched as she did so, staring in awe. He had never known anyone that associated with the Socs to even care for a Greaser in the slightest. The blonde grabbed his hand and rushed him out of the diner.

 

    Once they were far enough away from the diner she let go of Jughead’s hand.

"I’m sorry about Chuck.” She apologized, rubbing the side of her arm. Jughead didn’t respond as he suddenly noticed how beautiful the girl was. Her blonde curls rest on her shoulders complementing her emerald green eyes. Her lips looked soft and plump, covered by her rosy pink lipstick. Jughead continued to stare until she interrupted,“Uhh… earth to Greaser.” Finally, Jughead whipped out of his trance and spoke.

“Oh… uhh sorry. Yeah, umm it’s fine, I’m used to it by now.” Betty nodded her head before looking up into Jughead’s eyes, staring intently. She lingered for too long and quickly looked away, blushing as he did so. A smile appeared onto Jughead’s face as he began to speak,“Why’d you help me? Usually people from the north side of town ignore us like we’re leftovers or something?” Betty lightly chuckled at the analogy before responding.

“Like I said back there, I’m tired of seeing Chuck and the other Socs beating up on you Greasers.” Betty once again looked up at Jughead, this time in question. “Is it okay if I call you that?” Jughead nodded in response. “Cool. Anyway, it’s just not right even if one of you did murder Jason.” Jughead frowned as he recalled the incident. Normally, the Greasers didn’t roll like that, Johnny was just trying to protect Ponyboy. Of course no one listened to them, because they resided on the bad side of Riverdale and they were good-for-nothing teenagers. “Hey… uhh you mind if you walk me home?” Betty asked wanting to change the subject. “I don’t want to walk home alone at night.” Jughead looked up realizing how dark the sky was. He’d been so entrained on getting revenge he’d completely ignored the time.

“Yeah, sure.” He replied taking a spot next to Betty’s side as they made their way to her house. They talked and joked while walking, taking their time as they both enjoyed the conversation.  
Finally, after they reached the Cooper residence Betty turned to face Jughead.

“Thanks for taking me home, uhh…” realizing she didn’t know the raven-haired boy’s name.

"The name’s Jughead.” He said noticing her confusion. She smiled at the name clearly finding it somewhat humorous. “What? That’s my name.” The boy defended.

“It’s cute.“ she said, her grin growing wider as she did. Jughead raised in eyebrow at the comment.

“I’m an Greaser, we’re not meant to be cute.” The boy slyly added. Betty hesitated before speaking.

“Yeah, well you are.” The pair stared at each other flirtatiously until Betty broke the silence. “Well thanks again for the walking me, see you around.” Betty laid a quick kiss on the Greasers cheek before entering her house. Jughead stared at Betty as she did, locked in by a spell that the blonde had just cast on him. He slowly stepped back, a smirk clearly evident on his face.

 

    Only two things were on Jughead’s mind as he made his way to Joaquin's that night, Betty Cooper and pack of cigarettes.


	2. The Greaser Lifestyle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter was originally going to be longer, but I thought it was best to cut it off here and save the rest for later. It's more of a 'filler' type chapter. Also, I couldn't come up with a good chapter title so I just settled for that. I know it's trash just forgive me. (sorry for any mistakes I edit these myself)

    "Jug, you're back." Kevin said looking up from the newspaper he was reading as the raven-haired boy entered the residency.

"Yeah." Jughead responded with more enthusiasm then he intended.

"What happened? What'd you do?" The slender teen put down the newspaper and stood. "Archie said you went to go get even with the Socs."

"Yeah I did." He responded plainly.

"Well... you don't look bad so I'm guessing you won?"

"Not really." Jughead searched the room before finding what he wanted. He hastily grabbed the packet and popped a cigarette into his mouth, lighting the end as he did.

"You're not making sense, Jug." Kevin said disregarding the cigarette. Jughead breathed in the nicotine before speaking again.

"They ruffed me up a little, but I got away. So... I didn't win." He let the smoke slowly escape from his lips as he talked.

"Then why do you look so happy?" Kevin squinted his eyes and scratched his head in confusion.

"What, I can't be happy?" Kevin shook his head at the question.

"You're Jughead Jones, you're never happy." Kevin snorted out almost immediately, a huge grin on his face.

"Yeah, well maybe I've changed." He shot back clearly offended. Kevin observed Jughead for moment, evidently trying to decipher his words. "What? Why are you looking at me like that?"

"You like a girl." Kevin shouted prancing around the room happily. "Juggie likes a girl! Juggie likes a girl!" Jughead's face flushed red. He quickly put out the cigarette and chased after Kevin.

"Shut up man." Jughead pleaded as he slapped a hand over Kevin's mouth to stop him from screaming any longer. They stood there for little moment until Kevin reluctantly agreed to quit shouting at the top of his lungs.

"So who's the special lady?" Kevin immediately asked as soon as the hand was removed from his face. Jughead rolled his eyes at the question.

"Kev, just stop. That's not important. Where is Archie is he still doing good?" Jughead asked searching the kitchen fridge for a drink, settling for an already opened beer. He swigged it down his throat, not truly savoring the taste.

"Yeah he's good I think. He and Joaquin went to go out and find you. They couldn't though so they went to the store to grab some food. They should be back in a few minutes." Kevin explained eyeing his watch.

"Great, I'm starving." Jughead happily replied rubbing his abdomen and wincing as he touched the massive bruise that had formed from his rumble earlier.

Once the boys arrived and the food was cooked the four friends ate dinner and joked around the dining table. It was nice, something pure and wholesome in the mess that was Riverdale. After the meal, all except Joaquin left to go home.

  
    The three Greasers walked in the same direction until Kevin made a left to the Keller household. The trio said their goodbyes, now Archie and Jughead were left.

"So..." Archie started as he spied at Jughead with his good eye.

"So... what?" Jughead asked mimicking Archie's voice. He continued staring straight ahead, knowing exactly what the redhead was hinting at.

"Kevin told me about some girl." Archie now caught eyes with Jughead. The angsty teen quickly looked away. "Who is she, Jug?"

"No one okay." He quietly answered, thanking god it was dark enough for his friend to not notice him blushing harder than a schoolgirl.

"Come on, Jug. We've been friends for what, like close to eleven years now." Archie made an exaggerated hand gesture to get his point across.  
"You can tell me anything." Jughead contemplated this. The pair had been very close friends for awhile now and Archie had only ever been good to him. He was also extremely loyal. Although, Archie had both the wealth and charisma of a Soc, he'd joined the Greasers to stick by his best friend. They had a bond that could never be broken

"Alright, alright I'll tell you." Jughead paused for dramatic effect. "Her names Betty. She... she's from the north side of town." Archie's smile widened at the confession.

"Wait, no way! The Jughead Jones, the greasiest of Greasers, is in love with a Soc girl." A smirk made its way onto Jughead's face at the statement.

"Hey, I wouldn't say I love her, okay. She's pretty fine, I'll admit that."

Jughead was lying to Archie. Heck, he was lying to himself. He'd liked girls before, but none of them made Jughead feel the way Betty did. She wasn't like any of the Southside girls or the Northside girls. She was different. She was Betty Cooper.

 

    The two friends walked together, Archie continuing to pester poor Jughead, while he tried his best to hide his tomato red face. Once they arrived at Archie's place, Jughead stopped dead in his tracks and turned all his attention to Archie.

"Hey, Arch... I-" The boy struggled, "I was wondering if I could uhh stay at your place tonight." There was a moment of silence as Archie shot Jughead a concerned look. "So... you know, to make sure your gonna be good through the night." Archie's facial expression changed to stern look.

"Yeah of course man. You always got my back, thanks." Archie smiled at Jughead sympathetically.

Jughead knew that Archie knew he didn't really need any assistance. Furthermore, Archie knew Jughead didn't have the best of living situations currently, therefore he'd spent many nights at Archie's. Some days he would feel he had been a major nuisance and sleep on the streets, which Archie did his best to convince Jughead he was the opposite of a annoyance. He understood it was a really rough time for him.

Once Jughead's mom had left with his sister and his dad recently being sent to jail, he had practically been living on the streets. Even being adopted didn't help the any but. Jughead's foster parents didn't give a damn about him, sometimes he wondered why they even took him in.

Archie quickly thrust his arm around the raven-haired teen's shoulders and they walked into the humble abode.

Once Jughead had settled into his makeshift bed, constructed of multiple blankets and pillows thrown atop each other, and Archie had fallen into a deep sleep, the Greaser looked out the window at the moon. It was glistening magnificently.

Jughead loved the night. It was the only time the small town of Riverdale was at peace, no fighting or disagreements. Everything was as it should be. With happy thoughts in his head, the teen's eyelids faltered several times before they stayed shut and he drifted off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this chapter sucks, but the next one will be better. I promise. I've just been working hard on it because I'm kind of a perfectionist.


	3. Meeting a Lodge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said that a lot would happen in this chapter, but it ended up being to long for my liking so I hope this will suffice. I'm the worst I know.
> 
> I edited this myself so sorry for any mistakes.

    The next couple of days went by in blur as a lot happened. Most importantly, two Greasers had kicked the bucket. Thankfully, none at the hands of the Socs. Johnny Cade had passed away in the hospital. Distraught by the death of Johnny, Dallas Winston, the baddest of the Greasers, went batshit crazy and was gunned down by police officers. Jughead didn't know the two very well, but he still grieved at the loss. The whole situation was fucked up and it made Jughead's brain hurt so he did his best to put it past him and move on.

  
    Jughead Jones found himself standing outside of Pop's more often. Although he wouldn't admit it, he was waiting for a certain perky, beautiful blonde to waltz her way into the diner. He never entered the building in order to not stir trouble with the Socs. That didn't stop them from verbally harassing him constantly. He hated it. Jughead despised every second of it . He had to use every fiber in his body to refrain from knocking Chuck Clayton and Reggie Mantle on their asses. They were the worst of the Socs.

After the neandrathals lost interest and retreated inside, Jughead leaned against the surrounding walls of the diner. A cigarette dangling from his lips as he savored the taste each time he inhaled. It wasn't particularly the best taste, but he had gotten into the habit of smoking after joining the Greasers. Jughead knew the stuff could kill, but he saw as way to cope with his shitty life. It was what everyone expected a kid in position to be like. A troubled teen that smokes and doesn't obey the rules, an outsider.

As Jughead thought of this he rolled his eyes. What were the chances he could get a girl like Betty? No one from the south ever mixed with anyone form the north. It was unheard of, it was weird.

The Greaser pushed against the wall he was leaning on, lifting himself flat onto his feet. Jughead proceeded forward ready to make his way to Joaquin's when a gentle and familiar voice called after him.

"Jughead." The teen turned on his heel to face the source of the noise, a great big devilish grin on his face.

"Well if it isn't 'Ms. Can You Walk Me Home'." Jughead stated mock, trying his best to make it seem as if he hadn't been waiting all day for the blonde. "I didn't think you'd be the damsel in distress type." He joked picking up his arms in a surprise gesture. Betty rolled her eyes.

"Hey! Let's not forget I'm the one who saved you from Chuck and his goons." Betty slowly approached the Greaser. "Didn't anyone ever tell you you shouldn't smoke?" Betty asked eyeing the cigarette resting atop Jughead's bottom lip. He ignored the question and met eyes with the blonde. Her eyes glistened as the suns rays bounced off the asphalt and reflected into her pupils. Jughead stepped forward eliminating the space between them so now the tips of his boots and her flats were touching. He grabbed cigarette between his fingers and flicked it away from the two.

Jughead reached his hand up gradually removing a loose strand of hair from Betty's face and placing it behind her ear. He left his hand there before moving it down to the back of her neck. Jughead observed her features once more. Her cheeks looked soft and clear, not a pimple in sight. Her lips, once again, seemed plump as she bit down on her lower lip, waiting for his next move. Jughead tilted his head forward readying himself for contact with Betty's lips. This was it. The big moment. Just as he closed his eyes, Betty shifted her head to the side and instead of meeting her lips he pressed into her cheekbone. Betty chuckled softly.

"Did you really think I'd be that easy?" She teased as she pulled away from Jughead. He blushed hard and pressed his lips together in embarrassment, revealing his dimples.

"Uhh... I guess not." Jughead rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. "Well maybe you'd like hang out. How about right now?" Jughead asked gaining some new found confidence. Now it was Betty's turn to blush.

"As much as I'm tempted, I'm here to pick up an order and head out to my friends." Jughead looked down at the ground in disappointment.

"Oh that's cool. I guess I'll see you arou-"

"Actually, you can come with. If you want." Betty said cutting him off.

"Really? Your friend wouldn't mind being around a Greaser." Jughead questioned scratching his head.

"No, she's new to Riverdale and hasn't really got anything against you southerners." Jughead smirked which made Betty's smile widen. "That being said she is kind of a pain in the neck. So don't be put off by her behavior. She means well." She clarified.

"Alright, I'm in." Jughead cheerfully said.

  
  Betty got her food, which Jughead happily paid for, and the two set out for her friends house.

"So who is this new girl?" Jughead asked reaching his hand into the Pop's takeout bag and retrieving several fries. He quickly shoved them into his mouth and chewed, going against his Southside instincts and keep his mouth shut while doing so.

"Her names Veronica. She moved here from New York." Betty explained.

"Ooo! Big city girl, huh? Sounds like Soc material." Jughead teased, poking Betty's side. The blonde giggled as he did.

"No she's not like that... well she sort of is, but not completely. But anyways girls can't be Socs."

"Yeah well some of you sure do act like them. Sometimes even worse. Especially Cheryl Blossom." Betty pondered this before nodding her head in agreement. "Well at least not all of you northern girls are that bad." Jughead exclaimed clearly staring intently at Betty. She blushed for the second time that day.

Jughead once again made an attempt to grab some fries, but his hand was hastily swatted away by Betty.

"Hey, save some for Veronica and I." Jughead shrugged and looked at Betty with pouty eyes.

"Oh come on Betty. Let me have some fries." Jughead pleaded in his best sarcastically saddened voice. Betty couldn't hold it in and she laughed loudly. He watched her intrigued. She was so beautiful, the way the sides of her eyes wrinkled and her nose scrunched up when she laughed was nothing short of the cutest thing in the world to Jughead.

"Okay fine, but no more after this." She conceded after her laughing subsided. The raven-haired boy's face lit up with glee as he reached in the bag once again in search of fries.

  
    "Ah, Betty I was wondering when you were going to show." Veronica Lodge confessed as she answered the door to the Pembrook, one the oldest mansion/apartments in Riverdale. Her eyes quickly darted to the greasy looking boy accompanying her friend. "And you brought a friend, how lovely."

Jughead noted the dryness in her voice when she addressed him and shrugged. It was nicer than how most northerns acknowledged him.

"Hey Veronica! This is Jughead." Betty gestured to the boy.

"Jug-head?" Veronica questioned. Betty immediately shot her a death stare.

"Yep. That's my name... well nickname." He said plainly.

"Wait, so what's your real name?" Betty suddenly became heavily interested and turned to face Jughead.

"Uhh it-it's... nothing never mind." Jughead blurted out trying his best to sweep over the subject and failing miserably.

"Well nice to formally meet you 'Nothing Never Mind'. What is that French?" Jughead rolled his eyes at the comment and stared at Betty with look conveying that this new 'friendship' would be troublesome. "I'm just teasing. Come on in you two." Veronica moved out way for the pair to enter the massive apartment.

  
    As Jughead walked in he marveled at the architecture of the building. It was clear that at it had gone through some remodeling, but still held true to its roots. Veronica noted the Greaser's gawking.

"Yeah I know right. It's small, but what can you do when your father is thrown in jail..." she started mistaking his awe for astonishment over the small size of the building when in reality it was the complete opposite. "...and all your money and assets are striped away from you." Jughead rolled his eyes once again this time not going unnoticed by Betty, who swatted at his arm.

"Anyway, let us adjourn to the dining table." Veronica led Betty and Jughead through the Pembrook until finally arriving in a massive room decorated to the maximum peak with the center piece being a magnificently constructed table to dine on. The Southside boy was thankful for the guidance through the maze that was the Pembrook, he would have likely gotten lost if tried by himself.

"Let's dig in." Betty exclaimed as the she sat across from Veronica. Jughead took the set next to the blonde, still admiring the room's decor.

  
    The three chatted while the girls ate their food. Veronica making sly jokes about Jughead here and there which he returned with a surprisingly perky attitude. Betty offered some of her meal to Jughead who refused opposing his stomach's will to be full of delicious Pop's food.

"Oh, I almost forgot!" Veronica shouted slapping her palms to the table, sending fries flying all over the table.

"What's up?" Betty asked slowly picking up the fries and handing them to Jughead knowing damn well he was extremely hungry. He appreciated the concern and gradually ate them.

"I met this really cute redhead today. He was so stunning. You would not believe it." Veronica's chest heaved up and down as she quickly shouted out the news.

"Okay, calm down V. What was his name." The raven-haired girl settled down before responding.

"Archie Andrews." Jughead quickly looked up from his fries and raised his eyebrows. Veronica and Betty both noted the surprise and stared at the boy in wonder.

"Do you know him?" Betty asked.

"Um, yeah actually. He's my best friend." Veronica's face lit up with glee as soon as his words filled her ears.

"Wait, seriously?!" Jughead nodded eyes widening at her reaction. He looked over to Betty and she seemed unfazed by her friends actions. Betty shrugged as if to say this how she normally acted, perky and hyper. "This is perfect." Veronica shuffled in her seat happily before continuing. "Jughead, do you think you can possibly help convince him to ask me to the drive-in." Veronica eagerly waited for a response.

"Uhh, why don't you ask him yourself." Jughead asked.

"Because I want him to, it'll be more romantic that way. And I'm nothing if not a hopeless romantic"

"Uhh sure I guess I can talk to him." He nonchalantly shrugged just wanting to settle her down.

"Great!" Veronica clapped her hands together on glee. "B, you should come too." Veronica said more so telling not asking her to go. Betty shot her friend a questioning look. "You and Jughead can go and we can double date."

Jughead and Betty immediately looked at each other both smiling, but clearly nervous. Jughead noticed how Betty's face was slightly pink and he knew he had to be at least a thousand times worse.

"I don't know about that." Betty said softly. Jughead broke their gaze and looked down and the table in disappointment and embarrassment. He had been so sure Betty fancied him, but obviously no one liked Southside scum. "I still haven't been asked yet." The blonde teased poking Jughead. He quickly looked up and he felt hotter than a million suns.

"I'll leave you two to that." Veronica said excitedly dashing out of the room.

"So..." Jughead shyly started.

"So..." Betty mimicked, clearly getting a kick out of seeing him flustered about asking her on a date.

"D-do you think you'd maybe wanna possibly go on a date with me?" Jughead asked the pitch of his voice heightening as the sentence slowly flowed out of his mouth and past his lips. Betty stared up at him longingly in a trance.

"I'd love nothing more." Jughead smiled at the reply and left a quick peck on the girls check.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stayed tuned for another addition of 'The Unlikely Lover' only on ao3!!!
> 
> I'll try to upload the next chapter sometime soon!


End file.
